Daddy's Girl
by codyhobgood271
Summary: Marissa is going through a tough time in her life and all she wants to do is relax and release some stress so in a drunk state she sees that her father Gumball could be just the way to get rid of this stress. Rate M for mature all sexual reasons. (Gumball and Marissa)


**Welcome everyone^^. I just have a few things to say before you read this story. First off someone asked me if I could right a lemon with these two so I said sure. Me and a friend of mine work on this. Second I did this story out of fun and nothing more so don't start hating me. Last but not least in the story Marissa is 18. Carbon and Skye are both 19. Rylie is 16. Mortimer is 15.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own anyone in this story so don't sue me.**

**Marissa POV**

My alarm blares off breaking me from my nice sound sleep. My eyes shot up for a second before they went back to a more sleepy state. I really didn't want to wake up I would rather return to this nice dream world I was having about death and all that good tragic and gory stuff.

However if I don't get up one of the little ones will come in here and do everything in their power to make sure I do.

I don't need another one of Marmalade ranting in my ear until I get up or Carine putting fire cracks in a pan next to my bed again.

After weighing the pros and cons I chose getting up by my choice is always going to be better than having one of the little shits waking me up.

I glance over and slam my fist onto the alarm clock silencing the evil device as I slowly got up from my bed. Not even brothering changing I went and got some clothes from my closet and flew out of my room towards the bathroom.

"Marissa change before you walk out of your room!" I turn to see my dad fixing his tie as he look over at me.

"Bite me." I flew towards the door that is when the bathroom door open and Carbon came out with a towel on. "Carbon did you save any hot water for me?"

"Sorry sis used up the rest of it and it was nice." I heard him chuckle as he headed off to his room. I couldn't see it but I knew that he is currently hiding one of his satisfied smirk.

"I'll get you for this you little turd." I flew into the bathroom and yet again I am stuck with the cold water. To be fair maybe I should be used to the cold water by now considering I always seem to be the last one awake. The cold water beat down my body giving me slight chills down my back but I ignored most of it.

I can tell today is going to suck luckily I have a pick me up after school.

I slowly got out of the shower letting the warm steam from the past shower heat me up a bit. I glance at myself in the minor checking my figure in the reflection. I know it sounds pathetic and you would never think of me as one of those types that cares but in this case I gave somewhat of a crap.

I slip on my black short sleeve t-shirt, and I slip my spike bracelet around my wrist as I also put a fish net around my right arm. I smooth my hair back into its usual spikey self as I slip my hairclip into my hair.

I slowly fly out of the bathroom and I saw my dad shake his head again at my choice of attire. But you know what fuck him right.

I went into my room and got my backpack and some of my other shit for school. I look over at my counter where my computer was and took my car keys. I hate taking the school bus all that noise and all those idiots in there just annoy me I always prefer my car.

As I went down stairs the usual family stuff was happening. I gave a faint sigh of annoyance hoping to avoid the situation.

Marmalade is trying to help Gumdrop get gum out of his hair thanks to Carine. My sister, Rylie, was in the corner and staring out the window, being her cynical self. Skye was blabbering about John; again. Carbon was talking with dad and drinking coffee. Mortimer wasn't up. Despite being old enough to be a freshman in high school, he is still in middle school. Mom was making breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie," Mom said cheerily as she finishes breakfast for everyone. My mom was in her late thirties still looks good for her age luckily it's a gene she passed down to all of us as she gave me my waffles with eggs.

"Hey Marissa," Skye said dully.

"Hey sweetie pie," Dad said with a smirk. He also look good for his age it look like if he wanted to he could take down even at this point of his life.

God he knew I hate being called that and there he goes calling me 'sweetie pie' I turn taking my breakfast with me as I fly back upstairs to my room.

I plop down on my bed, as I began to lose myself in my still sleepy state and began to think about school and family.

I felt like I was in my bed forever actually that's not a good thing. I opened my eyes and glance at the clock seeing I only had 12 minutes to get to school.

"Oh come on." I whisper as I fly out and towards my car which is a Honda Chrysler.

I slightly stop seeing that Rylie is in my car waiting.

Oh so it's my turn again wonderful.

I switch my car on as I drove off.

"So " I started, trying to break the silence.

"Don't care." She said. As she turn to face the window looking at the passing houses rather than talk to me.

Typical

I sighed and turned on the radio and MCR came on. A smirk played on my lips. I knew she couldn't resist her favorite band as the song 'Black parade' plays.

"I hate you." Rylie said with a grin.

We jammed out to 'Black Parade' on the way to school.

It was nice and quality sister time and thankfully the school was only a 10 minute drive. However luck wasn't on my side as the bell rang as we got there and I got in trouble. Not my little sister but me.

Awesome I got detention again and still my little sister didn't seem to really care.

I went to detention and I just wait for it to end. Soon the bell for fifth period came as I flew off. At least that is over. I stopped and saw Carbon walking over to the chemistry class.

My revenge as come

I wait as Carbon got into his class as I turn invisible. I float in looking around to see Carbon and a few others were in the class and most of them were paying attention including Carbon. I slightly float over and switch some of his acids and bases and even changed a few vials they were in.

This is going to be awesome.

I flew up on top of the cabinet and waited.

After a few minutes, everyone was in and the teacher finished attendance.

"Class, today we will be mixing acids and bases and recording their reactions." The teacher said as she grouped people.

"Carbon you will be pair with Sally." She says continuing her grouping.

YES! Both of them are going to get it. I smile a bit sadistically.

They smiled at each other as they put on their lab coats and glasses.

I watched as carbon mixed my solution with an acid.

BOOM!

Believe me when I say I tried to keep it in but I couldn't help it. I began laughing hard even to the point when I bang my fist against the cabinet as I fall over and I became visible again.

I saw Carbon standing there, bewildered at what happened and slowly his face turns into one of pure anger. He looked at me and yelled "FUCK YOU!" I was on the floor, laughing. I was crying from how funny it was.

"I k-know. I'm sorry " I said as I stood up as I wipe a tear from my eyes.

"Mrs. Watterson!" the teacher yells at me I was already her least favorite. I guess this sealed the deal. "BROWNS OFFICE, NOW!" she screeches.

I turn and rush out heading to the Principles office as I let out a few more chuckles.

"Mrs. Watterson!" he shouted as I went in. He look absolutely furious and actually seem a bit lost for words at my actions but I knew what was about to come.

"Yeah, yeah. Call my dad, hyperbolize what I did, et cetera et cetera." I said impatiently.

After he gave me a slight glare he calls my father up. They talked for a minute on the phone as they discuss what I have done.

After about 15 minutes my father walks in. He actually seems to be a bit taken back being back in his old principles office and by the way Brown watch us leave he seem like he was not surprise seeing how I'm turning out.

We were driving back home, he decided to give me another lecture. He turn and look at me for a second.

"You know how pissed your mother will be, right?" he said.

"Yeah dad, I know." I said dully turning towards him.

"It's alright, sweetie I will talk to her and say I already gave you a nice yelling." He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

Dad and I were on the same level. Mom always told us all the stupid shit they did when they were dating in high school she seems to be really fond of those memories.

We pulled up and went inside. Mom wasn't home yet. Neither were my siblings. Wow for once luck is on my side.

I float up to my room and went and took a nap.

I awoke with some yelling down stairs. I guess Dad told Mom please let her buy it please

I glance over at my clock noticing I have been out for about 2 hours. Soon I heard the noise die down as I heard my father walking up stairs and move by my door into his room. Most likely with mom in his arms when they got intense like that dad always found a way to break mom down and eventually would end up in there room either to talk, kiss or the other option.

I slowly open my door looking back and forth seeing no one in the general area I move back and took out a brief case I had hidden away somewhere in my room. I'm not telling.

I open it and saw my "pick me up" and took out the whiskey bottle and took a sip. I drank on rare occasions. I do it secretly' that way I don't get into deep trouble. I also had a pack of cigarettes even though I'm 18 my family don't appreciate me doing this but everyone knew I smoke anyways.

I took another sip and a drag from my cigarette.

I soon felt myself drift away as I lean against the wall closet to my parents room drinking a bit more as I sat down.

However in my drunken state I heard something I focus slightly or as much as I could as I began to hear my mother cry out in pleasure. I knew my father and mother's sex life was still alive and well but I actually never actually heard it.

I sat down and listen. I could tell my mother was really getting it from my father as I heard her cries very clearly. I must have been the only one home and they must assume I am asleep.

I could only imagine what they were doing to each other. The more I listen the more I wish to join them in my drunken state I didn't care I would have to replace one of them mom or dad were good by me. My fingers went down to my ghost tail as I from legs. I spread them apart as I began rubbing myself.

I am so wet at the moment as I let out a long moan enjoying this.

Now this is exactly what I needed. I gasp slightly as I poke my finger into my womanhood and let a deep gasp. My other hand went under my shirt as I grope myself slightly. This felt amazing; however I soon heard my parent's door open up as I heard my father's footsteps walking down the hall.

I took another big sip.

*Knock Knock Knock

"Who's there?" I slurred.

My dad walked in with a smile on his face. "Don't worry your mom is not mad at " He stops seeing the whiskey bottle in my hands as I was currently sitting on my bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I don't know what came over me as he walk towards me I slowly stood and walked past him and got to my door as I locked it. I then threw my bottle against the wall and burned out my cig as I walked over to him.

"M-Marissa, sweetie. What are you doing?" he asked as I backed him into the corner.

Man I need this.

"Nothing daddy" I whisper to him as I press my body to my father's chest. I slip my hands into my father's pants as I began licking his neck.

His body stiffen as he became like a statue not sure what to do in this situation.

I grasp his member as I saw him stiffen a bit more. "Oh so this is what you use on mom to make her cry like a whore."

**Gumball POV**

I felt my own daughter begin to rub my cock so slowly. I couldn't move not because I was paralyzed but because I didn't know how to react. My mind became fogging but luckily being with my wife had me quite satisfied so I could still think.

"Mar Marissa stop this." I spoke stuttering as she grasps my dick a bit harder as she slowly got down to her knees looking up at me.

"No." she spoke as she undid my belt and let my pants fall down.

"Marissa do " My eyes shot up as she begin to rub my shaft up and down as she kept giving me a seductive look as my member became harder in her cold hands. She watches my 8 inch penis in her hands with some satisfaction almost as she was hoping for something like this.

"Come now dad you know you like this." She slowly stood up as she took my wrist and move me towards the bed. The moment she felt me give resistance she shove me with all her might onto the bed.

I fell laying on my back as she climb on me quickly.

She look down at me as she slowly threw off her top letting it land forgotten somewhere on the floor. I stop as my heart stop slightly as I saw my daughter with only her black bra on. I saw it on her earlier today but not in the same way. I saw the grin spread across her face as she slowly stands. Her bare foot went to my member as she places her foot on my penis as she began to move it up and down.

I fought back the moan that wish to come out but sadly I was not able to stop all of them. The underside of her foot was so soft most likely dew to the fact they barely walk. My eyes shut as my body was wishing if not forcing me to submit wanting nothing more than the pleasure she was giving me.

Marissa is actually almost as hot as her mother.

Wait what mind stop thinking that she's my daughter.

However when I look back up I only saw a very hot girl and not my daughter and no matter how much I try it almost wouldn't change. I was aware that I had some very good looking daughters hell some of my friends even commented of course I hit them and taught them there place but I have never took the time to look at my daughter to actually see it.

After a bit Marissa seem to be satisfied of what she was doing and lift her foot off my penis giving me a slight breather. However I glance down seeing that my penis is now fully erect standing up to its full extent. I even saw a small flow of pre cum already sliding out of my member. I look past my penis and saw my daughter staring at it with a drunken hunger for it.

Her stare actually gave me shivers as I try to stand trying to defuse this situation that we shouldn't have even found ourselves in. "Marissa stop its gone..."

She move quickly pressing her lips against mine. My eyes shot open as I felt her tongue press against my lips as it dance across my lips coating them in her salvia.

She press her body against mine trying to get a reaction my arms trembles slightly against my side. I heard a growl escape her throat as her right hand left the back of my neck and travel down to my penis and gave me a squeeze. I couldn't help it I let out a gasp as her tongue shot into my mouth.

I felt her tongue against mine as she began to dance her tongue around mine in a nice passion that drove my common sense into oblivion I couldn't think straight.

I felt her nails dig into my back telling me to do something as she continues her kiss the worst part about it I even began to feel myself kiss her back. I was not choosing to my body just did it like it had a mind of its own.

She slowly sat up as our lips separate as a small bridge of salvia connects our two mouths as I just stare at her as she gave me a seductive look. "That was fun don't you think daddy." She slurs slightly as she unclip her bra throwing it off to the side. "Now its time to get to the main course."

I couldn't help it but stare at her boobs. They were nice round and had a paste white color to them, her nipples were blue which gave her this unique look that just makes my body shudder. Her chest was not as big as her mother but they were differently larger than any of her sisters... not that I look or anything.

She put her hands on my shoulders forcing me to lay back down as I saw her smirk appear again. She put her womanhood to the side of my dick as she began moving her waist up and down against my member making me groan slightly. She lean her head back groaning in joy as she continues to grind her pussy against my cock.

The pants kept heaving out of my mouth I couldn't handle her center was so warm my eyes shut unable to contain it.

Then I slowly saw her raise her body positioning it directly over my penis. She slightly look up at me with a smile as I just stare back as I began to loose myself.

She drop herself fully onto my erected member. My body jerked up as pleasure shot up through my body as I claw into the bed tearing the sheets slightly. Her youthful body press against my chest as her warm lushful thighs press against my thighs as she lean up arching forward gasping in pleasure at this.

She was so tight as her walls completely wrap against my member as she was able to get 6 inches into her with one drop. She was so warm to the point were I nearly melt just for me being inside of her. She is just like her mother when it came to how tight and warm she is when she is young. I however didn't feel her cherry break telling me that she has had sex before.

For some reason that really annoyed me. Her hips began to rock back and forth as she back up to rise up and come back down as she began to ride me. Her body kept bouncing in front of my along with her breast right in my face as she kept moaning loudly obviously enjoying this act.

Her hips began to move left and right making me moan in ecstasy. I couldn't help as my hips slightly move up and down thrusting slightly into her I was doing it unconsciously.

Her nails digged into my chest as she began riding me a bit faster as she kept moaning. Her face look like how I could only describe as whorish as her body kept moving as my body clench up.

She lays on my chest as she moans right into my face as she got faster. In desperation my hands went up and clench her ass as I lean back and moaned loudly unable to control myself as I felt myself on the verge of climaxing.

She began move faster as she clutch my shoulders as she kept moaning into my ear loving it as my mind began to fog as I almost lost myself in the pleasure. I left up suddenly jamming my entire cock into her pussy as she lift up in pleasure as my body was lost in the numbness as I shot my load into her.

My claws digged into her flesh as I fill her with my seed filling her up as I kept blowing more into her. Her eyes flutter looking around as she leans back panting heavily.

"That... that was amazing..." Marissa pants as she slowly gets off of me smiling. "That is what I needed I feel amazing." She glance at me as I could barely move and my mind was gone as I was recovering from that orgasm. She turn away from me to get her clothe. I actually glance down at my member seeing it still standing up right. As I realize I am still unsatisfied I slowly look over at her with a slight glare.

How dare she make me go through all that and just expect to shrug it off.

I stood up and walked up behind her staring at her small frame.

"Dad that was amazing but I don't want another lecture on how wrong it was I really don't..." She spoke.

But before I let her finish I reach out quickly and grab a chunk of her hair and yank her towards me. I heard her cry out in pain as I slam her quite hard against the wall back first. She slid down the wall until she was on her knees. I saw her look up with me concern. "Dad what are you..."

Yet again I didn't let her finish as I slam my entire dick into her mouth and down her throw. All 8 inches of my cock was successfully down her throat as I felt her body arch forward as I felt her gag against my dick. Her mouth felt amazing and warm. I felt her hands come up to my waist trying to force me off most likely in order to gain oxygen.

I gave a deep moan as I began to remove my penis from her warm mouth. My member was fully out of her mouth as I saw her give a deep breath. As soon as she breath in I slam my member back down her throat I saw her gag yet again. I began to thrust my hip back and forth as I skull fucked her.

I glare down at her as I kept jamming my length into to her not relenting. "You were always my whore daughter you fucking bitch."

I felt myself building up as I grab her hair hard as I force her all the way down as my balls slap against her chin as her eyes widen as I shot my gunk down her throat directly into her stomach. "Fucking... eat it you slut..."

I slowly felt her her drink all of my load after a minute I take my member out of her throat letting her drop to the floor coughing. I stop seeing some of my seed pour out of mouth onto the floor as she cough some of my cum making a small puddle.

I went up to her and force her down to the puddle. "lick it up." I command as she began to do as I command. "If you want to act like a slut then be prepare to be treated like one." I put my dick inside her as she lick the cum off the floor I enter her again feeling the warmth again.

"What are you" I moaned as I kept slamming into her as I raise my hand and gave my daughter a slap on her ass.

"A whore" I heard her moan and yelp as I spank her.

"And whose whore are you?" I said jamming even harder into her as i press her bodty against the floor.

"I'm your whore... FATHER" She screams as she climax out screaming slightly.

"Good... now take it you little cunt"  
"Fuck me dad"

I moaned out in pleasure feeling this again as i pound into her fast taking her form behind loving it. She is still tight as i kept thrusting into her as she kept moaning to me I couldn't take it for so long as I shot my load into her again I let out a small whine as i climax into her again. She turns to me panting heavily she had a a tired look to her after everything.

I grasp my member with my hand as I pump whatever energy I had left in me. I soon built up and shot the last load onto her face and chest. Her face and chest were cover with my seed as I was satisfied. I stare at her as she fell over out like a light. I stare at her as I quickly wash off all the gunk off her body as I lay her on her bed. My mind return to me as I look at a suit case seeing another bottle of whiskey. I take it and pour some more of the alcoholic substance down her throat.

"Hopefully you won't remember any of this Marissa." I say looking down at her as I put my hand on her ass for one last time as I gave it a squeeze as I turn and walk out.

I have no idea what came over me... it just did... I fucked my own daughter and made her do all those things and... I feel accomplish. Maybe I should try that on Carrie a bit... maybe it a pass down of the Booregard trait.

I glance over at my daughter's room again. Hell I might just visit my whore later if I get a itch.

As I turn to walk back into my room I stop and glance over at where most of my daughters sleep like. Skye, Storm, Rylie, Marmalade and Carine sleep as I stare for a second before shake my head and slowly walk into my room as I go and catch some sleep.

**Well I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any idea's just let me know.** :)


End file.
